The Land Before Time: A Long Lost Friend
by VonBoy
Summary: The Gang is all grown up now, and have children of their own! After hearing stories from Mr. Thicknose about a friendly sharptooth that used to live in the great valley, they set out to see if there really is a friendly sharptooth somewhere out there. Please R & R.
1. Part 1

SOLAR SYSTEM - UNKNOWN

Music starts playing, faintly at first, but slowly growing in intensity. A comet whizzes by, leaving a long trail of dust as a title comes up.

The Land Before Time: A Long-Lost Friend

NARRATOR: Long, long ago, further back than us, further back than the mighty Roman Empire, the first tribes, even before man himself. Before Wolf and Bear, Elephant giraffe, this planet was much different. IT was home to strange and wonderful creatures.

NARRATOR: The most magnificent of these creatures were called the dinosaurs.

Camera zooms down into the earth to show a large migrating herd of spiketails.

MYSTERIOUS BEYOND - NOON

NARRATOR: Many of these majestic creatures were plant eaters, wandering the lands in constant search of food.

Several spiketail young are playing, chasing each other in a game of tag, laughing in their excitement.

NARRATOR: This land was not without its dangers though.

A loud ROAR is heard, spooking the migrating heard into a panic.

YOUNG SPIKETAIL #1: What was that?

SPIKETAIL MOTHER: Stay close, dear. Our leader will hold him back.

The leader of the group, wrinkled with age, heads back, standing defensively between his herd and the oncoming threat.

YOUNG SPIKETAIL #2: What's going on?

SPIKETAIL MOTHER: Here it comes!

NARRATOR: The greatest danger in this time was the dreaded sharpteeth!

From behind a forest, a large T-Rex sharptooth breaks out. He's bluish/purplish in color. He roars again before barring his teeth.

YOUNG SPIKETAIL #1: Sharptooth!

The sharptooth starts to advance to the leader.

SPIKETAIL LEADER: Come on! I"m ready for ya!

The sharptooth charges at the aged leader. He rams his head into the side of the old dinosaur, causing him to fall over with much force.

YOUNG SPIKETAIL #2: Grandpa!

YOUNG SPIKETAIL #1: We have to help him!

The two young spiketails breakout from under their mother towards the leader.

SPIKETAIL MOTHER: Little ones, no! Come back here!"

The sharptooth starts to lower his head, opening his jaws to take a piece out of the leader, when the young spiketails come up to them.

YOUNG SPIKETAIL #1: Leave our grandpa alone!

The sharptooth pauses for a second. Turning his glare, and growls at the two young before returning his attention to the old dinosaur in front of him.

SPIKETAIL MOTHER: Please, come back here little ones! I don't want to lose you too!

YOUNG SPIKETAIL #2: We have to do something!

The two young glance at each other, exchanging nods before charging forward. They ram the sharptooth's foot, bouncing off in the process. The massive beast pauses again, turning his head to look at the children. The two little ones take a step back in fear.

YOUNG SPIKETAIL #1: Should we have done that?

YOUNG SPIKETAIL #2: I don't know. Right now, I'm not sure.

The sharptooth decides to sling his tail to brush the two young away. During this time, the old one gains back his composure, and rams into the sharptooth.

SPIKETAIL LEADER: Please, go back to your mother!

YOUNG SPIKETAIL: Grandpa, no!

SPIKETAIL LEADER: I said go!

The two young rush back to their mother while the leader of the herd rubs his front paw on the ground. He tries to rush the sharptooth, but he steps out of the way. Before the leader can recover, the sharptooth quickly turns around, and rams him over again. The old dinosaur groans in pain.

SPIKETAIL LEADER: Oh, I'm not as spry as I used to be!

The two young look on in terror.

YOUNG SPIKETAIL #1: No!

The sharptooth quickly brings down his jaws, biting the leader in the neck with force. A loud, deafening crack is heard, and the two young scream.

NARRATOR: This is where our story begins. In this dangerous wilderness of prehistoric times, amply named the Mysterious Beyond!

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Part 2

GREAT VALLEY - NEAR THE FLYER NEST - NIGHT

The scene fades to a lush valley. It is night time, and a fierce lightning storm is pelting the peaceful valley with rain and flashes of light. The camera moves to show a burning tree that has fallen over against a cliff side. The worried murmers and yells of dinosaurs can be heard. The view moves to a varied group of dinosaurs. An injured flyer lays on the ground.

THREEHORN: What are we going to do?

MOTHER FLYER: Someone has to go save my children! Please!

As the fires continue to burn, a shadow appears from out of some nearby bushes. The residents of the Valley scream out in terror as they realize that it's a small sharptooth.

LONGNECK: Sharptooth!

The little sharptooth starts to climb up the tree, trying to reach the nest near the top.

FLYER: My babies! He's after my babies!

The sharptooth makes it to the top, and jumps off of the tree to the nest. From seemingly nowhere, a young girl's voice is heard.

?: So, what happened next, Mr. THICKNOSE?

GREAT VALLEY - AFTERNOON

The scene suddenly switches to a present Great Valley. An old (very old!) thicknose is standing in a forest clearing with young dinosaurs of all kinds around him, listening to his story. There's a female longneck and Swimmer, and a male threehorn, spiketail, and flyer.

THREEHORN: Humpth! Would you quiet down and let him finish the story, LITTLEFOOT?

SWIMMER: You don't have to be so mean about it, TOPS.

LITTLEFOOT: Yeah, Tops. I'm just excited, it all. Now, go on Mr. Thicknose, please.

: Very well.

the old story teller clears his throat.

: The residents of the Great Valley were distraight. Things just seemed to get worse, and they didn't know what to do. After a few moments of worry, the sharptooth came out of the cliff, sliding down the burning with the poor young flyers in his arms!

FLYER: Ooh, that sounds scary!

SWIMMER: Yes ARIES, it does. Poor flyers.

LITTLEFOOT: I think it's okay, LAVENDER. This is supposed to be a good story, isn't it?

TOPS: So, where's the part where the sharptooth eats those flyers he caught?

: Oh, he doesn't eat them.

TOPS: It doesn't? Isn't that what they're supposed to do?

: Well, this little fella had a different goal in mind. He slowly made his way back to the leafeaters, and brought the flyers back to their mother.

TOPS: This story doesn't make any sense! Like a sharptooth would ever rescue a bunch of flyers.

: Believe it or not, there do exist more peaceful sharpteeth in the world.

TOPS: Humpth! Really? Because I've never seen any!

: Yes there is, and one of them lived in this very valley!

LITTLEFOOT: Now could you stop, Tops, and let Mr. Thicknose finish the story? I really want to hear how it ends.

TOPS: I'm just trying to clear things up. This old dinosaur doesn't seem to know what he's talking about.

: If you don't believe me, then you can ask you parents.

TOPS: What would they know?

: They used to know him, of course!

LITTLEFOOT: (Gasps) Really?

: Oh my yes.

LITTLEFOOT: Then I'm gonna do just that! I'll ask my dad about it!

TOPS: I'll ask my mom about it too, so I can clear up this silly little hatchling story!

From off in the distance, a purple fast runner walks up to the group. The longneck is the first one to tunr his gaze to see her.

LITTLEFOOT: Hey, look, it's RUBY!

RUBY: Why, hello to all of my litte friends, all of my little friends hello!

: Has it really been that long already?

RUBY: Yes, . It's time to end storytime for today.

LAVENDER: Aww, really?

LITTLEFOOT: Can't we hear just a little bit more?

suddenly, Mr. Thicknose coughs uncontrollably for several second, then lays down.

ARIES: Are you okay, Mr. Thicknose?

: I'm okay, but I think that's all I can utter for today. You'll have to come back some other time for the rest of the story.

LITTLEFOOT: Aww.

RUBY: Now come one everyone. Mr. Thicknose will tell you another story tomorrow, but the bright circle is going down, and I need to take you back to your nests.

LITTLEFOOT: Oh, alright.

Littlefoot reluctantly starts to follow Ruby.

TOPS: Humpth! Just as well. I was getting tired of his tall tales!

The threehorn starts to strut off with the hatchling-sitter fast biter.

LAVENDER: It's okay, Littlefoot.

Lavender walks over to the young spiketail of the group, and climbs on his back.

LAVENDER: Come on Pete, let's get going.

Pete sighs lightly, and starts strolling off towards Ruby.

ARIES: Hey, wait for me, everybody!

The flyer takes off to the skies over the group.

TO BE CONTINUED

(The character names Lavender, Pete, and Aries were suggested to me by Trulyfantasticme. Just wanted to make sure she gets the credit for that. :))


	3. Part 3

GREAT VALLEY - FLYER NEST - AFTERNOON

A flyer nest is nestled in the side of a cliff From atop the nest, a adult flyer takes off. He dips into a nearby river, and reemerges from the watery depths with a fish in his beak. He lands on the river banks, slings his catch in the air, and swallows it whole.

FLYER: Mmm, Not bad!

A female flyer lands next to him.

FEMALE FLYER: How about me, PETRIE?

PETRIE: Oh, me forgot. Sorry about that.

He takes off towards the waters again, while Ruby and her entourage comes up to the scene.

FEMALE FLYER: Ah, look, dear! It's Ruby with our little one!

Petrie breaks the water, and lands again on the banks. He slings his fish to the mother flyer.

PETRIE: Here you go!

FEMALE FLYER: Thank you!

PETRIE: Oh, hello Ruby, Hello everybody!

LITTLEFOOT: Hello.

TOPS: Humpth!

RUBY: We'll be going now. We have a lot of nests to go to still, yes.

PETRIE: Goodbye Ruby! Me see you tomorrow!

Ruby and the Gang walk off, while Petrie turns to his family.

PETRIE: Time for bed, everybody!

Petrie and most of the kids head up to the nest. The mother flyer takes off, but Aries calls out.

ARIES: Um, mom?

The mother turns around, and lands near the little flyer.

MOTHER FLYER: Yes, dear?

ARIES: Why does dad talk... um... funny?

MOTHER FLYER: Well, son. When he was very little, he fell out of a tree. The ground was very hard and cracked, and he shot right through it. Everybody thinks that kind of... did something to his noggin. You understand?

ARIES: Yes, I think so.

MOTHER FLYER: Now, go back to the nest and find a good place to rest.

ARIES: Alright, mom, I'm going.

GREAT VALLEY - SWIMMER NEST - AFTERNOON

A female swimmer is in the middle of a pond. she dips her head underwater, grabs some of the water reeds and grass at the pond's bottom, and returns to the surface to chew on them. From off in the distance, a young swimmer's voice is heard.

LAVENDER: Mommy!

The large swimmer turns around to see the group.

SWIMMER: Ah, it is my little Lavender! And also Ruby and her other friends.

RUBY: Hello DUCKY.

LITTLEFOOT: Yes, hello Mrs. Swimmer.

RUBY: I'll just be on my way, as I have a few more little ones to take back to their nests.

DUCKY: Well, goodbye then, Ruby.

LAVENDER: I'll say goodby too, Ruby.

Ruby and the rest of the group walk off. Ducky turns to her daughter.

DUCKY: Now Lavender, what did I tell you about talking proper?

LAVENDER: Aw, why've I got to talk proper, Mom? None of my other friends talk like that. They all talk like this.

DUCKY: I am not talking about your friends here, Lavender. It is only right to talk proper, as it is how adults speak.

LAVENDER: Well, I don't want to!

DUCKY: (Sighs) You will have to someday, dear.

GREAT VALLEY - SPIKETAIL NEST - AFTERNOON

A large spiketail is eating from a low tree. The large beast pulls off a massive mess of leaves, and starts chewing on them. Ruby and her gang walk up to the spiketail.

RUBY: Hello to you, SPIKE.

Spike looks on with a friendly smile, but says nothing. Pete takes off from behind Ruby, and nuzzles Spike affectionately.

RUBY: (Giggles.) I know you two aren't much for words, so I'll just take Littlefoot and Tops back, but I still love you, my friend.

As the group leaves, Pete goes to Spike's tree and starts stuffing his mouth.

GREAT VALLEY - LONGNECK NEST - EVENING

An adult longneck is eating leaves from a tall tree. Another longneck stomps up to him, this one a female.

FEMALE LONGNECK: Afternoon, Littlefoot!

MALE LONGNECK: ALI! Don't you know how much I hate being called Littlefoot now.

ALI: (Giggling) Yes, I know, Littlefoot.

the male longneck sighs.

ALI: But then why did we have to call our daughter Littlefoot, Littlefoot?

MALE LONGNECK: We've gone over this before, dear. I named her Littlefoot because it's a family tradition. My father was named Littlefoot when he was hatched, I was when I was hatched, and now our daughter. And remember? I said you can name her when she's older. Bron named me THUNDERFOOT later on, so you can name her something.

A female threehorn walks up to the couple, catching Thunderfoot's eyes.

THUNDERFOOT: Ah, it's CERA!

Cera: Looks like you two are having fun.

ALI: No, just a little talk.

THUNDERFOOT: So, how's your day been?

CERA: Not too bad, I guess.

From off in the distance, a deep sound of thuds can be heard, while the ground tembles slightly.

THUNDERFOOT: What's that?

CERA: Must be that herd of spiketails. I heard they were coming soon.

THUNDERFOOT: What news do you bring of the outside?

SPIKETAIL MOTHER: (Sighs) It's just as dangerous as ever.

THUNDERFOOT: Wait, Where's your leader?

SPIKETAIL MOTHER: I'm the leader now. If you're talking about my father... a sharptooth got him.

THUNDERFOOT: I'm so sorry to hear that.

THUNDERFOOT: Did you try to help him?

SPIKETAIL MOTHER: That would have been foolish, though my too little ones tried.

The mother's two young stand under her, looking discouraged.

THUNDERFOOT: That was a crazy thing to do!

YOUNg SPIKETAIL #1: Yeah, we know.

CERA: What was this sharptooth like?

The herd of spiketails start murmuring amongst themselves.

SPIKETAIL MOTHER: One of those big stomper sharpteeth. A giant, horrific beast.

SPIKETAIL #1: He was a terrible shade of blue.

SPIKETIAL #2: Actually, he looked more purple to me.

THUNDERFOOT: Really? He looked like that?

SPIKETAIL MOTHER: Yes, he did.

CERA: Humpth!

Thunderfoot stares at Cera glaringly for a moment, before returning a sorrowful gaze at the herd of spiketails.

THUNDERFOOT: Well, you're all welcome to stay here in the Great Valley as long as you like.

CERA: But...

THUNDERFOOT: I already know what your about to say, Cera, but we always have enough room here.

SPIKETAIL MOTHER: Thank you so much for your hospitality, longneck. We'll be staying for a few days, to rest our tired feet.

THUNDERFOOT: ... Sounds like you need it.

She turns around to her herd.

SPIKETAIL MOTHER: Come on, everyone. I see a nice spot of green over yonder.

The herd follows their leader away from Thunderfoot, Ali, and Cera. Just then, ruby walks up to the group with her last two followers, Littlefoot and Tops, in tow.

RUBY: Good evening, Mr. Longneck.

Tunderfoot: Oh, hello there, Ruby.

RUBY: And hello to you too, Ms. Threehorn.

CERA: Hey.

RUBY: Well, here's the younglings. I'll be on my way then.

Ruby walks off, while the two children rush to their parents.

LITTLEFOOT: Father? I have a little question for you.

TOPS: Me too!

THUNDERFOOT: Yes, dear?

LITTLEFOOT: Well, it's just that Mr. Thicknose told us a interesting story today, and I just wanna know if it's true or not.

CERA: Ah, that crazy old coot! What did he blather on about this time?"

LITTLEFOOT: Well, he said...

TOPS: He said something about a friendly sharptooth!

THUNDERFOOT: Really?

LITTLFOOT: Yeah.

TOPS: He said some nonsense about how there used to one that lived here, and that you two knew it!"

LITTLEFOOT: Yeah, and I was just wondering if it was true or not. Um, is there really such a thing as a friendly sharptooth?

THUNDERFOOT: Your asking ME?

TOPS: Of course!

THUNDERFOOT: Well... um...

CERA: I'd like to know too, Littlefoot. Come on, tell us, o great leader!

Thunderfoot glances off towards the spiketail herd in the distance and sighs.

THUNDERFOOT: Oh... well...no. No, there isn't such a thing, girl.

TOPS: I knew it!

LITTLEFOOT: Really? You mean... Mr. Thicknose lied?

THUNDERFOOT: Look... I'm sure Mr. Thicknose meant well, but he's just telling you stories for fun. You're just supposed to get enjoyment out of them. Nothing more.

littlefoot lowers her head

LITTLEFOOT: Yeah, I guess you're right, dad.

ALI: Now come along dear. It's time to sleep.

CERA: Yeah, it's time for you too, little fella.

TOPS: Don't call me little!

Cera giggles lightly.

CERA: Aw, I know. Just playing with ya.

Littlefoot follows Ali and Thunderfoot as they head out for their nest, still looking disappointed.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Part 4

GREAT VALLEY - THUNDERING FALLS - NOON

Tops, Lavender, Pete, and Aries are in the lake at the base of the Thundering Falls, slashing around water and laughing.

Tops is swimming through the waters, looking around himself nervously.

TOPS: Hmm. Where is she?

A dark spot appears in the water behind him. It slowly closes in on him, before Lavender comes out of the water and splashes the nervous threehorn.

TOPS: Ahhh!

LAVENDER: Got you!

TOPS: Dangit!

The disappointed threehorn starts swimming towards shore, while Aries flies right up to lavender.

ARIES Ha, that means I win!

LAVENDER: Yeah, it does, little guy. Good job!

TOPS: Humpth! The only reason he won is because he never touched the water. He was flying the whole time!

ARIES: "What's wrong with that?

TOPS: It's cheating, that's what's wrong with it!

LAVENDER: So what? We're just playing for fun! It doesn't matter who wins, just as long as we have fun with it!

TOPS: Whatever.

The group swims and flies to shore, as the view pans over to Littlefoot, who's laying on the banks of the lake, thinking. Lavender notices Littlefoot, and walks up to her.

LAVENDER: What's wrong, Littlefoot?

LITTLEFOOT: Well, it's just that I can't stop thinking about old Mr. Thicknose's story.

ARIES: The one with the sharptooth?

LITTLEFOOT: Yeah.

TOPS: Well, you know what your dad said.

LITTLEFOOT: Yeah, I know, but I just can't get it out of my head.

LAVENDER: Maybe you just need something else in your head, like a game!

LITTLEFOOT: Hmm, I don't know. Maybe.

ARIES: Yeah, we could play something, couldn't we?

The longneck's head shoots up.

LITTLEFOOT: We could hear another story from Mr. Thicknose!

LAVENDER: Well, no. I don't think we can listen to a story today.

LITTLEFOOT: Really? Why not?

LAVENDER: Well, Ruby told me that she talked to him this morning, and he wasn't feeling very good.

Littlefoot lowers his head again.

LITTELFOOT: Then I guess that's that.

TOPS: Ah, I bet it wouldn't be that fun anyway. He'd just tell some other little hatchling story!

ARIES: Then, what are we going to do?

LAVENDER: What about those two little spiketails from that herd that came in?

ARIES: Oh, right! I'm sure they'd want to play something!

LITTLEFOOT: Alright, let's go everybody!

The whole Gang rush off towards the spiketail herd. Pete slowly follows, annoyed.

GREAT VALLEY - GRASSY FIELD - AFTERNOON

The spiketail herd is at the edge of a large forest, eating their fill.

LITTLEFOOT: Hello, maim. Uh, we heard there was some little spiketails in this herd.

LAVENDER: Yup. Would they wanna play?

The spiketail mother looks on at them with a half smile.

SPIKETAIL MOTHER: Thank you for asking, little ones, but I really don't think they'd feel like playing.

ARIES: Not wanna play?

TOPS: That's kind of weird.

SPIKETAIL MOTHER: Well, it's just they've both been through a lot the last couple days.

LITTLEFOOT: Could we ask them and see?

SPIKETAIL MOTHER: Well, sure you can. they're right over yonder.

She points to the a tree stump in the distance.

LITTLEFOOT: Oh, thanks!

LAVENDER: Yeah, thanks!

They start off in that direction.

SPIKETAIL MOTHER: I just don't think you'll get much out of them right now.

The young Gang walks up to the stump. It's a massive stump, leftover from some long-gone tree that must have been hundreds of years old. The two young spiketail's are lying there, in deep trances.

LITTLEFOOT: Hello.

They don't respond.

LITTLEFOOT: Um, hello?

They still remain silent, making Tops annoyed.

TOPS: HEY! Are you two even there!

The two spiketail jump up in surprise.

YOUNG SPIKETAIL #1 and #2: AHH!

They look at the Gang for a moment, confused.

YOUNG SPIKETAIL #1: What... what do you want?

LITTLEFOOT: We were just wondering if you wanted to play with us!

YOUNG SPIKETAIL #2: Er... no thanks. I just wanna stay right here for now.

YOUNG SPIKETAIL #1: Yeah. Me too.

The both set back down to think.

LITTLEFOOT: Wow, this is... weird.

LAVENDER: I wonder what is going on with them.

TOPS: Sound like some freaks to me!

Pete shrugs, before walking up to the stump, and sitting down next to them to think.

LITTLEFOOT: Um... what's going on?

SPIKETAIL YOUNG #1: We're just thinking, is all.

SPIKETAIL YOUNG #2: Yeah. Thinking.

PETE: Hmm...

YOUNG SPIKETAIL #1: It was just so unreal at first. I didn't know what to think of it. Maybe he was just playing around I thought.

YOUNG SPIKETAIL #2: Then he knocked grandpa over.

YOUNG SPIKETAIL #1: We tried to stop him, but we couldn't do anything, and he...

The spiketails just start to tear up and sob quietly.

ARIES: You mean, you're grandpa died?

The two spiketail just shakes their heads. Pete stays there, thinking.

LITTLEFOOT: Wow, I'm sorry to hear that.

LAVENDER: Maybe we should just leave them alone for now.

ARIES: Yeah. That would be right, I think.

The Gang starts to walk off from the pair. Pete gets up, takes another look at them, and follows. A moment later, TOPS comes back. He steps up to the pair, his head low to the ground.

TOPS: Um... I am kinda... sorry for bursting out like that. I... didn't know.

He runs off to join the rest.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

GREAT VALLEY - SECRET CAVERNS - EVENING

Tops walks into the cavern, with Aries, Lavender, and Pete behind them.

TOPS: ...Huh. Where is she?

Lavender: I don't know. She said she'd be here.

Aries: (Yawns) Let's just go back to our nests. It's almost bed time, anyway.

A shadow appears near an inner passage, moving toward the children.

LITTLEFOOT: Ah, there you all are!

Aries tenses up.

ARIES: Oh. You almost spooked me there, Littlefoot.

TOPS: Hey, why'd you call us all here, anyway?

LAVENDER: Yeah, I thought we were gonna play somehing before going to bed.

LITTLEFOOT: I wanted to talk about something. Here, come this way.

Littlefoot turns around, going back into the passage she came out of. The rest of the Gang follows.

LAVENDER: Something good or something bad?

LITTLEFOOT: I don't really know, but definaltely something fun!

TOPS: Why do you keep wasting our time? Just get to the point, already!

LITTLEFOOT: Well, remember that story from Old Mr. Thicknose?

TOPS: How could we forget about it? You won't shutup about it!

LITTLEFOOT: Well, I'd sure like to meet this nice sharptooth.

LAVENDER: Oh, I think that would be a bad idea...yup.

TOPS: And there ain't one. Remember what your dad said?

LITTLEFOOT: Well, I just can't believe that. Something's still eating at me.

AIRES: Maybe that sharptooth is eating at you.

Everyone but Littlefoot giggles.

LITTLEFOOT: I'm serious, guys! I wanna go out there and see this friendly sharptooth for myself!

LAVENDER: You mean, go out? To the Mysterious Beyond?

LITTLEFOOT: Of course!

Everyone else gasps.

ARIES: I think that'd be a REALLY bad idea!

TOPS: My mom's tough, but even she never goes out there!

LAVENDER: None of our parents go out there.

ARIES: And they don't want us to go out there, either. Remember the last time we went out?

Pete nods silently, wearing a frown.

LAVENDER: I thought those talks would never end.

The children start repeating what their parents have told them, mocking thier voices.

TOPS: A threehoren can do anything, but It's still very dangerous out there, Tops. A sharptooth could eat you.

ARIES: Me no want you to go out there, Aries. Just think of the sharpteeth, Oh no oh no oh nohoho!

LAVENDER: You have to stay here, dear. It is the only place safe from sharpteeth, yup yup yup!

TOPS: Oh, and stay away from those other flatteeth, TOPS. Expecially that longneck. She's crazy!

Everyone else stops in their tracks, staring on at Tops

TOPS: ...What?

The group starts walking along again.

LAVENDER: Anyway, the point is, it would be dangerous if we go out there.

LITTLEFOOT: Oh, come on. Don't any of you guys like adventure?

LAVENDER: I like adventure, yes, but not if it means ending up in someone's tummy!

LITTLEFOOT: We could meet new dinosaurs.

TOPS: I think any sharptooth you find will eat you up before you can even say hello!

LITTLEFOOT: Not if we find the nice one, Tops.

ARIES: Even then, we can't get out there.

LAVENDER: Yeah. Our parents close up any way out that we find.

TOPS: How do they KNOW where all our secret routes out are, anyway?

PETE: Hmm...

The spiketail child drifts off into thought.

TOPS: How do we even go out there if we don't have any way out?

LITTLEFOOT: We go this way, of course!

The Gang stops. They look ahead, and see that the end of the tunnel is in sight, with light shining in.

TOPS: What?

They dart off towards this exit. As they reach the end, They all get uneasy. The view pans across the barren landscape.

ARIES: Is this...the My...Mysterious Beyond?

LITTLEFOOT: ...Eeyup!

TOPS: Wow, how'd you find this?

LITTLEFOOT: I just did some exploring earlier. I found this nice little tunnel, and decided to call you all to these caves to show you!

The longneck walks up infront of the group.

LITTLEFOOT: So, what do you way? Wanna go on a little adventure?

ARIES: I'm still not so sure.

LITTLEFOOT: Look. If we stay together, we'll be safe. We can watch out for each other.

TOPS: Hmm, yeah. You'd need me along to keep you all safe.

LITTLEFOOT: We'll need everyone.

LAVENDER: Well, I do feel safer when 'm with Pete.

Pete reaches down and nuzzles the swimmer.

LITTLEFOOT: What do you all say then?

TOPS: It''' be exciting! I haven't done anything fun like this in awhile!

LAVENDER: Maybe we could go out... but only for a little bit.

ARIES: I guess a little adventure wouldn't hurt.

LITTLEFOOT: Then let's go!

Part 5

The longneck takes off.

TOPS: WAIT!

LITTLEFOOT: Huh?

TOPS: It's late, and I'm getting tired too.

Aries (Yawns): Yeah, it's too late for adventures.

LITTLEFOOT: Oh...right.

Littlefoot holds his head down for a couple seconds, then raises it again.

LITTLEFOOT: We can always go in the morning! We go to our nests early, get some good sleep, and get up and meet up here really early in the morning, before our parents even get up.

ARIES: Oh, that's a good idea!

LAVENDER: We better get on to our nests then.

TOPS: Just be sure to be here early. I don't want to get held up, now!

ARIES: Good night everyone!

EVERYONE ELSE: Night!

Tops, Aries, Lavender, and Aries head off back to the Great Valley. Littlefoot stays behind. looking out in the Mysterious Beyond, before turning here hea,d and heading back with the rest.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
